According to the world health organization (WHO), reproductive and sexual ill-health accounts for 20% of the global sickness in women and therefore advances in women's health are a necessity.
Women's health considerations may encompass issues such as fertility, sexually transmitted diseases, local reproductive tract infections and neoplasms, pregnancy, as well as perimenopause and post-menopause care. Perimenopause and post-menopause symptoms as well as breast feeding, anti-hormonal therapy and contraceptive pills may include vaginal and vulvar pain, irritation, burning, itching, discharge, dyspareunia.
Atrophic vaginitis is a hormone-dependent disease involving the genital tract and lower urinary tract. Atrophic vaginitis occurs during or after menopause, and its symptoms increase with age. Due to estrogen loss, the vagina is shortened narrowed, and the vaginal walls become thinner and less elastic. Dyspareunia, burning and chronic vaginitis do not disappear with time. Further, vaginal dryness occurs. The vaginal surface becomes friable, with petechiae, ulcerations, and bleeding often occurring after minimal trauma.
Chemotherapy, radiotherapy and hormonal therapy (in particular aromatase inhibitors) in cancer patients can lead to vaginal atrophy and/or dryness.
Simple and safe treatments for these conditions are limited, and to date there has been no single simple platform to address women's reproductive health issues.